Welcome to my wonderland
by GoldenEyeRave
Summary: How long had she waited for this moment when the great dog demon would take her in his arms and show her passion beyond her wildest dreams... short one-shot
1. welcome to my wonderland

Well here's my second one shot. Hope you like.

I don't think I'm very good with the whole sex scene... but oh well

Talking " "

Thoughts ' '

* * *

If you liked this, please check out my other story (**sick**)

Revised and updated on 3/3/11

* * *

**Note**

I finally looked over my story and… well let me just say I didn't find it very _pretty. _I nearly cringed at the sight of it. For an A+ student in English, it was horrifying and I must apologize that I didn't check it. Even though I shouldn't be putting excuses, but I wrote this late at night and I was also tired, I just didn't want to forget the idea I had in my mind. Moreover, I was so excited to post this on FFN so…

Also thanks for all the criticism. They really enlightened me.

Intransitive verb (past and past participle or-gasmed) - it is a real word; I have seen authors use it.

* * *

**Welcome to my wonderland **

It was magnificent; his hands roamed her body while trailing hot kisses upon her chin and neck. She moaned as his hands traveled further down to her backside and squeezed her round rump. He brought her closer to his body while she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist. He had taken his armor off before doing these sinful things to her, teasing her... How long had she waited for this moment when the great dog demon would take her in his arms and show her passion beyond her wildest dreams.

theirs lips met with such force, each matching the other not letting go for one ounce of breath. She did not know she had it in her to try to match herself with him. However, that was soon forgotten when her heart seem to constrict in her chest and she realized she could not breath. Man, he could go like this for hours if he wanted too but sourly they had to depart and she hated the fact that she was human and not a demon. The warmth of his tongue and lips were no more and even though her life depended on oxygen, she would have died in his arms. She knew that was overly dramatic but that was how she felt.

She was so distracted in her thoughts that she did not realize that her back was on soft grass. She focused her attention on reality and saw sesshoumaru hover above her. His hair cascading downward and fanning her head a bout. He came down again kissing her before going down to her chest, her heart sped when he finally wound his mouth on one of her clothed breasts while the other hand circled around her other breast and squeezed. She moaned saying his name softly. This was torture, her breasts were covered by her shirt and bra, and she could barely feel any moister. She wanted these damn clothes off. She brought her hands to her blouse and tried to take the buttons off while sesshoumaru gave her attention.

She noticed he quickly seem to note her frustrations and tried not to laugh. Kagome blushed, she knew she was being impatient but she could not help it. He helped her peel off her blouse but then stopped and suddenly started to stare. She wondered what he was staring at until suddenly it clicked to her, her bra. He probably never saw something like it. Therefore, without further ado she quickly sat up slightly, reaching with one hand to her back she unhooked it, took it off and threw it aside an since she didn't want to waste time she took off her skirt and panties too. Then lied back down and waited for the hot pleasure that was to come.

She saw as sesshoumaru lifted up his eyebrow with a small smirk on his face. "Can't wait huh?"

She shivered and it wasn't from the cool air. Did he know how much his voice affected her?

Sesshoumaru's hand snaked around one of her breasts yet again. She hissed at the contact, finally feeling him on her. This was so much better without clothes on. As he put his mouth against the other breast that needed attention, his hand wondered to where it had not before. Kagome gasped as she felt his hand on her most private of places. She spread her legs apart to give him better access and was rewarded with an insert of his finger. She gasped yet again and moaned at the wonderful feeling he was enticing upon her.

"More" she moaned

Sesshoumaru unlatched his mouth from her breast giving a biting tug on it as he did so.

"More what, my miko?" he purred

"mmmh more of your fingers" she groaned out

After she had told him what she wanted, she felt a second finger slide into her already wet core. The only problem was...

He was going to slow, damn him. Did she have to tell him that she wanted it faster, or was he doing this on purpose?

"Faster, faster" she urged

"Faster what, my miko?" he replied

What kind of game was he playing here? "I want your fingers to slide in me faster" she huffed

He complied of course as she felt his fingers pick up their pace and glided effortlessly in and out of her. She cried out as a wave she never felt before came over her. Her walls tightened around his fingers and milked him with her juices. After she calmed down, she saw sesshoumaru take his fingers out and started to lick them one by one. He then started to take his Haori and hakama off while never taking his eyes away from hers.

"Were not don't yet my little miko" Sesshoumaru's voice rumbled in his chest while he took the last piece of clothing off him, His Fundoshi of course.

Kagome couldn't help but stare at her perfectly endowed lover. His length was massive, fully erect. His head already plumped and leaking with his semi sperm. Oh, my kami he had to be at least fourteen inches. She wondered how it would even fit inside of her. Sesshoumaru moved up to her until he was between her legs. She didn't say anything as he positioned his head at her entrance. This was what she had wanted all along and wasn't backing down now. He looked at her as if asking for permission and she nodded her head. At least she thought she nodded her head, her body felt numb and not in a cold way. She was hot all over, especially the spot where her lover was just mere centimeters from her maiden hood, that which was slowly pulsing in anticipation.

He slowly entered her and she had to hold back a scream, when she felt like she was being ripped apart. It was all worth it though. He slid in more forward ever so slowly until he was finally within her. It was strange, odd, weird and yet appealing, him being inside her. It was even more appealing when he finally moved_,_ making her body jolt from inside out. He kept his pace even making her moan and wreath underneath him in pleasure. She could hear the slight slapping of his balls smacking against her round ass. As much as she found this pleasurable she wanted him to go harder and faster. She wanted to be wild.

"Harder...mmh faster" she said in between moans

She had embraced herself for the impacted... but it never came. He kept it pace full and yet tasteful. But not the mind blowing she thought was to come. This was frustrating, she was so frustrated that she grabbed ahold of his shoulders, while sinking her blunt nails into them and screamed, "Fuck! You better fuck me sesshoumaru"

That definitely got his attention; he was shocked, probably for her use of language. but that quickly faded. With a glint in his eyes, he grabbed ahold of her legs placed them on his shoulders and rammed into her. "Oh yes" kagome screamed. Feeling every sensual thing, he was giving her. Her nails dug into the grass and dirt as she felt her walls colliding around his garth. Sesshoumaru gave one final slam as they both orgasmed there release. She was so happy that she finally got what she wanted. She was shocked though when she was roughly tossed and switched over, landing flat on her stomach and feeling the grass in front of her, especially as it prickled her sensitive breasts. She felt more man handling as sesshoumaru grabbed her waist and pushed her legs as far apart as possible and took her from there, entering her fast and swiftly. She tried regaining herself by holding herself up with her arms and lifting her ass up for better advantage.

She felt his hair tickle her back, felt his hard body pressed against hers and felt his hot breath next to her ear. His muscles flexed as he put more speed. His balls roughly pounded on her clit. Her mouth was open in screaming bliss. "Oh yes fuck me fuck me fuck me" she chanted, sex crazed.

He pulled her hair roughly growling into her ear, "you love it when this sesshoumaru fucks you huh my little miko"

He pulled her hair to the side exposing her neck "tell me miko who's my little bitch"

Oh my gosh, who knew sesshoumaru liked talking dirty. It made her drip for him, her core taking the effect of his words and his dominance of her. "Oh yes, I'm your little bitch sesshoumaru" she half moaned, half screamed.

Her hands and arms that held her in place were taken and yanked behind her back, Non-to gently either, It sent pain through her shoulders but she didn't care. Her hair was all in her face. It probably looked wild and crazy. It should be she was having her first and best sex of her life. She convulsed as she orgasmed once again her new juices flowing out of her and onto her thighs making the slapping of there, sexes combined louder anew. It was agonizingly painful as he still drove in and out of her, her sensitive breast moving painfully in front of her. She felt Sesshoumaru's shaft twitch inside of her and finally release his seed as it exploded like lava within her...

She screamed her face planted in dirt. Ugh, what the hell...

Kagome was confused; she should have landed on grass not dirt? She picked herself up still sitting and looked at her surroundings. She was shocked to say the least. Here she was, covered in dirt while everyone in her group stared at her. Sango was the first one to come up to her with a concerned look in her eyes. She bent down and helped her up on to her feet. Her legs felt wobbly, so Sango had to support her.

"Kagome are you alright?" Sango asked. While inspecting her, her hand came up to her forehead as if she thought kagome was ill.

"Huh what happened?" kagome said still confused. It couldn't be... could it.

"keh as if we know, you just suddenly screamed and fell on the fall idiot" inuyasha said, putting his two cents in.

"Inuyasha calm down, perhaps kagome isn't feeling well and she might have tripped over something" miroku cut in as well

"Yes inuyasha, the miko can't help do those things, since she is a human after all" the smooth, masculine voice carried on to kagome and she gasped. 'Oh my... i remember now' she thought. Oh, how could this have happened? What an embarrassment.

"I'm fine you guys, i was... just dazed out that's all" she said and to make it seem believable she took her weight off Sango and stood on her own two feet.

Sango and miroku just looked at each other while inuyasha said keh and started to walk on. Sesshoumaru on the other hand stared at her, his nose seemed to flex on their own accord and kagome tried not to blush. She hoped he didn't smell anything strange on her, like say her arousal.' please, please don't smell it, just walk away' she pleaded in her mind. She heard him say hn and finally turn his back on her and continued to walk away just like inuyasha and the rest of the group. She tried not to look at his backside; it is what started this whole thing in the first place.

How was she going to survive with him so near? Oh why did he have to come to them and form an alliance this morning and why did she have to talk inuyasha into it, saying they needed all the help they could get with defeating naraku. It was bad enough he was in her dreams when she slept. Now he clouded her every thought when she walked. She couldn't help it that he was walking in front of her, displaying a lovely site, Making her fantasies the impossible. But kami what a fantasy it was. So real, it had been so real. She could still feel the tightening sensation at her core and her wet panties.

'Ugh, i can't believe i was daydreaming this whole time' was her last thought as she caught up to her group.

**END**

* * *

Well that's it. Tell me what you think (Review)


	2. Preview

**If you've read this story, then you should read welcome to my… somnambulism? The second part of what might be a one-shot tetra-logy (I'm still not sure on that).**

**HERE'S A PREVIEW**

"Kagome, Kagome!"

Kagome blinked her eyes and focused on the face that was in front of her. Inuyasha was waving his hands, crouched down and practically in her face when he noticed her blinking her eyes.

"There you are stupid. Why do you always have to be daydreaming? Geez"

Something popped in her head, Oh right it was that irritating tick again. The one where the vain in her head couldn't stop twitching. She always got that with inuyasha, especially when he got on her nerves.

"What do you want inuyasha?"

"Do you have to even ask? We've already set up camp and you still haven't made any ramen"

Tick again, so, that's why he was bothering her for. Great why did she have to do the cooking? Besides ramen was easy to make, she even demonstrated it to him. 'I bet he wasn't even listening.' She thought

"Look I'll do it when I feel like it. Plus it's still early; it's not even dinner time yet."

"What, Well why not? All you're doing is freaking in la la land. We did everything while you just sat your ass staring at nothing. I mean what the fuck do you daydream about that's so important anyway"

That was it; that was crossing the line. "first of all I know for a fact that your ass was on the ground while Sango, miroku and even shippo and rin helped set up the camp O.K. so don't give me that shit saying _we _trying to include yourself and second, what I dream or daydream about is none of your damn business."

She was already on her feet towering over inuyasha while she said this. Inuyasha on the other hand was not surprised that she was speaking to him the way she did, although he was certainly pissed about it. He sprang up to his feet and got all up in her space. "Fine I'll admit that I didn't do a goddam thing setting up camp and that I don't fucking care what you was daydreaming about anyway. But I fight battles and that's enough for me. What do you do huh? Just stand around and always getting in trouble. So the least you could do is make me some food women, Since I always protect you."

What…What? "Oh, so now I'm only good for cooking is that it what happened to being just a shard detector?" kagome shook her head, out one hand on her hip while the other poked inuyasha in the chest. "You know what I'm sick of all your bullshit and you know what _I am _going to cook ramen"

"Damn straigh-"

**END OF PREVIEW**

**go to my profile page to read the continuing one-shot story now! ****welcome to my… somnambulism?**


End file.
